


it's too early for flirting

by whisperedkisses



Series: planet of the monsters [1]
Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017), Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, au where everyone is alive and they can all just hang out and research kaijus after gojira's gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: working as professor martin's research assistant is less about paleontology and more about not getting too distracted by his charms.
Relationships: Lazzari Martin/Reader, Martin Lazzari/Reader
Series: planet of the monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	it's too early for flirting

**Author's Note:**

> everything i like is so niche that i have to do all the writing myself
> 
> i simp for any character played by tomokazu sugita tho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Professor Martin?” 

“Come in,” He calls, glancing up from the table to see you slip in through the lab door. “Ah, [L/N]! So nice to see you!” 

“You saw me less than an hour ago, Professor,” You remind him with a playful roll of your eyes. “I brought the coffee you asked for.” 

He takes it from you with a smile. “Am I not allowed to compliment my favourite research assistant?” 

“Your  _only_ assistant,” You correct. “Trying to charm me won’t work, Professor, it’s too damn early.” 

“It already has. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, yes?” He’s got you there. . . 

“At least wait till we’re finished for the day,” You groan, coming round the table to his side with a frown. “We’re supposed to have the report for this submitted soon.” 

“Patience, dear. It's still being scanned.” 

"I see." You lean over to get a closer look. Within the hollow middle of the table is the petrified kaiju scale you so carefully placed for analysis just the day before. The blackened fossil is so washed in the green light of the scanner it looks even darker, almost gleaming. It’s feather-like and deceptively soft-looking, but you’ve got a cut on your hand from when you excavated it to prove otherwise. “I still can’t believe we found one fully intact.” 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” The look on Lazzari’s face is almost fond as he watches the machine work. “It’s like the Earth is holding onto her own history for us to see.” 

“You’re quite optimistic about these things, Professor Martin.” 

“It’s hard not to be,” He laughs, running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair. “Just think about it! Twenty-thousand years worth of scientific discoveries are out there just waiting for us.” He leans back and fixes his gaze on you, now, with that same fond look as before, and it makes your heart flutter just a little bit. “I can only thank the universe for allowing us to have this chance.” 

The Professor’s way with words always manages to stir your soul with wonder. The childlike excitement on his face when you discuss such things is probably the most endearing thing about him, barring his looks. And that voice. . . 

“You seem to have something on your mind, [L/N].” Gods, that voice. 

“It’s nothing, Professor,” You force yourself to look away from his eyes, somehow managing to sound nonchalant as you wrack your brain for something to say. “I was just. . .to be honest, I’m just grateful I get to be here. Working with you, I mean.” 

He chuckles again, a deep, alluring sound coupled with a warm smile. “You sound so down, [L/N]. I assure you, I’m equally as delighted to get to work with someone as intelligent as yourself.” 

“Professor?” His words make your cheeks heat up instantly in a way you know you can’t hope to hide. 

“I have utmost confidence in your abilities. So give yourself some credit, yes?” He pats you on the shoulder, and you can’t help but notice his hand lingers just a bit before he pulls back. You give him a bashful grin and turn away. “And you've got a lovely smile to boot. I consider myself lucky to have you here." The scanner beeps, but he doesn't seem to take his eyes off of you, or even notice it at all. 

"If I didn't know any better, Professor, I'd think you were flirting with me," You switch off the scanner and carefully pull the tray out of the hollow in the table. 

“And if I was?” 

You almost choke. “What?” 

“Perhaps I am trying to flirt with you.” He smiles, that awfully dashing smile, and crosses his arms as he leans sideways on the table, drifting ever so slightly closer to you. “What would you have to say to that?” You swallow and lean in as well, mindful not to cut yourself on the specimen again. 

“I’d say that maybe. . .you should kiss me.” And so he does. 

His gloved hand comes up to cup your jaw and pull you close, locking his lips over yours so wonderfully you think your knees might buckle. But you’ve hardly even gotten to kiss him back when there’s a loud knock at the door. 

Quickly you part, trying to look busy with the specimen in front of you as Lazzari fixes his hair. 

“Come in.” 

“Professor,” Captain Haruo steps inside with a stern expression, not that he’s ever got any other kind. “Please, come with me for a moment. It’s urgent.” 

“Alright.” Lazzari turns to you with a quirk of his brow. “Are you okay to finish up here?” 

“Of course,” You stammer, avoiding his gaze. “I’ll see you later.” 

You don’t catch it, but the professor gives you one last yearning look as he follows the Captain out, letting the door slide shut behind him. 

——— 

It’s late in the evening when you hear him return to his office next door. You’ve been at it all day, dating and cataloguing each of the artifacts left in the lab, only taking a short break for an early dinner just to keep your tired body running long enough to finish. 

Only after you’ve locked up each item in the lab do you decide to leave, almost wandering past Lazzari’s office before deciding to at least confront him about what happened earlier. 

Timidly you approach the door, about to knock, but it opens before you get the chance. “[L/N].” 

“Professor,” He looks tired, almost exhausted as he ushers you inside. His lab gear is gone; in its place are some slacks and a white button-down shirt that looks so sinfully good on him with the sleeves rolled up you have to avert your eyes. He walks back around his desk and sits down in the big old leather chair he’s so proud of. “I, well. . .to be blunt, I wanted to talk about earlier.” 

“Ah. I see.” He tousles his hair for what seems like the millionth time today, but you can’t complain. He looks so good when he does it that you don’t mind at all. “I’m sorry if I upset you. If you like we can just forget this ever happened—“ 

“No!” You exclaim, louder than you meant to, and cover your mouth in embarrassment. “I mean— no. I’m not upset. I. . .I wish you would do it again.” 

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, mouth open in shock. “You’re— you do?” 

“Yes.” 

He visibly swallows and pushes back from the desk. “Would you come here, then?” He pats his thigh, instantly regaining his normal suave affect, and crooks a finger to beckon you closer. 

And you oblige. You step forward and he takes hold of your hands, pulling you into his lap and leaning up into a breathless kiss that has you reeling. Your hands brace on his chest as his come up to cup your cheeks, and your hips stutter overtop of his own when he swipes his tongue over the seam of your lips. 

When he pulls back for air his expression is dazed, nearly drunk as he brushes his thumb over your bottom lip, eyes half-lidded in want. Languidly you swirl your tongue over the pad of his thumb, and he lets out a low groan. 

“Beautiful,” He murmurs, transfixed as he pulls you back down to his soft lips again. They're so intoxicating you can't help but sigh into his mouth. His hands travel further down to your waist, lightly pressing you down onto his growing bulge with a low groan. 

"Professor," You pant, grinding over him again just to hear more of those wonderful noises. 

"Call me Lazzari," He speaks between kisses, letting you unbutton his shirt for him. "Please." 

You guide his lips back to yours as you undo the final button, roaming the planes of his bare chest with almost-trembling fingers. “ _Lazzari_.” 

“You’ll be the death of me,” He murmurs, slipping off his shirt and tossing it to the side. He motions for you to stand up and takes hold of your hips, lifting you onto the surface of his desk and settling himself between your legs. Instantly his hands fly to the zipper of your trousers, yanking them off your legs as quickly as possible. He braces himself on the desk past your hip as the other hand dips into your panties. “Darling, you’re absolutely soaked.” 

He feathers kisses along your jaw as his fingers dip lower, teasing your entrance as his thumb lights on your clit. “It’s your fault,” You mutter, moaning at the feeling of soft bites at the crook of your neck. 

You can feel him smile against your skin when one, then two fingers press inside you, sending a cascade of shivers up your spine. “I suppose I’ll have to rectify that, then, shall I?” Slowly he starts to pump his fingers, coming up to meet you in a languid kiss. 

“Please— please, Lazzari, you’re so—“ He crooks his fingers and you curse. “ _Ahn_!  So good, _please_ —“ 

“You sound so nice, darling,” He simpers, laving his tongue over your jaw with a dashing smirk. “So sweet when you moan. . .I bet you’ll sound even better when you come for me.” Your hips twitch at his lewd words. He notices, of course he does, crooks his fingers, and then you’re coming, stifling your moans with his kiss as you ride out your crackling high. 

You whimper his name as he slips his fingers out of you, and you can’t tear yourself away from his eyes when he licks them clean of your slick with a groan. You lean up to kiss him again, oh-so-slowly, and your fingers trace over his belt buckle as he cards a hand through your hair. “Lazzari, I want to— to make you come too.” He hums serenely and occupies himself with your blouse as you pull off his belt. 

“Let’s save that for later, darling. Right now. . .” He pushes your shirt open and attaches his lips to your collarbone. “Right now I’d like to focus on you.” 

“Lazzari. . .” He moves down, tracing his lips and tongue over your chest, your stomach, until he reaches your thighs. You lift your shaky hips to let him pull off your panties. Softly he grips your thighs, draping your legs over his shoulders. 

“Gorgeous,” He breathes, and then he’s diving into you, lapping at your folds so softly you can’t help but moan. “Oh, [F/N], you’re almost addicting.” 

He circles your clit in a way that makes you tremble. You run a hand through his hair to keep yourself grounded and it just spurs him on further, digging his fingers into the soft skin of your thighs as he dips his tongue inside you. He’s not rough by any means but it still takes your breath away, and within moments he’s got you moaning his name like a prayer. 

His hand circles overtop of your thigh to rub at your clit. He meets your eyes with a smouldering gaze, and then you’re  done,  coming for the second time on his tongue while he licks at you like a man starved. “La— Lazzari, you—  _fuck_!” 

“Don’t hold back, love.” He murmurs as he works you through your orgasm. The eye contacts feels so intense you force yourself to look away as you cross the line into overstimulation, and he leaves one last kiss on your inner thigh before standing to capture your lips. 

You take your time to savour it, the soft press of his full lips, the taste of your slick on his tongue as he drags it across your own. You can feel him throbbing against you through his slacks, and when you reach for him this time he doesn’t stop you. 

“Ah, darling, you—“ His head falls against your shoulder as you cup him over his trousers. “Forgive me for being— being so selfish, but I have to be inside you.” You practically whimper at his words. In moments you’ve got his pants and undergarments shoved down and his cock in your hand, so long and painfully hard that you can’t help but feel oh-so-needy all over again. 

“Please,” You whisper, giving a few gentle strokes that has him twitching in your grip. “Lazzari. I want you, so  _please take me_.” 

He groans and captures your lips again before lining himself up, pushing inside with no restraint as he grips your waist for dear life. “ _Fuck_ , you’re good. So— so good for me—“ He gives a hardly-restrained thrust that shocks you to your core. 

You thread your arms around his neck as he sets a steady pace, rocking his hips into yours breathlessly. He buries his face in the curve of your shoulder, and you think you hear him chanting your name, but it’s so muffled by the ringing in your ears and the soft sounds of skin meeting skin that you can’t make it out. He thrusts in to the hilt and stills for a moment, and your mind is only filled with thoughts of how  _full_ you are when you realize you’re saying it out loud. 

“Full, Lazzari, you’re— I feel so—“ 

“Darling, I’m going to—“ He hisses at the needy buck of your hips. “[F/N],  _bella_ ,  I’m going to come,” His teeth graze your shoulder as he starts to fuck into you mindlessly, chasing his edge, and you’re nearing your own when the tip of his cock brushes something deep within you. Your thighs twitch at the sensation and he gives a low groan of your name that sends you into a shivering, burning orgasm. 

“Lazzari!” Your keening is muffled only by his lips as he follows right behind you, hips jerking without rhythm as he fills you with his release. He’s warm, so warm, and you’re so full— 

“[F/N],” Lazzari wakes you from your trance with a soft nip to your jaw. He peppers your skin with kisses as slowly, ever-so-slowly he pulls out. You let out a broken moan at the feeling of his come leaking from your entrance, and his expression is somewhere between spent and carnal as he gazes down at your limp form laid across his desk. 

“Professor,” You whimper, not even able to conjure a weak smile from your jaw so slack with pleasure. He leans over you with a dazed expression, gently trailing his hand over your stomach to your fevered cheeks to press a smooth kiss to your swollen lips. “Was that. . .was that alright?” 

He laughs, his chest is so flush with yours that you can feel it rumble as he does. “[F/N], darling, that was more than alright.” His hand traces back down over your chest to your waist, and when he reaches crease of your thighs you can’t hold back the shudder that wracks your spine. “So sensitive. . .don’t tell me you’re not yet satisfied?” 

“I’m—“ You’re cut off by your own moan when he trails a feather-light touch over your clit, and instantly you flush even darker in embarrassment. 

“Oh, [F/N],” He chuckles darkly, leaning back up to capture your lips in a slow, languid kiss. “My dear, I’m going to  _ruin_ you.” 


End file.
